


Before They've Hatched

by SilverServerError



Series: Monster on the Mountain [8]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Day 4: Fluff, Dragon!Kurogane, Kurofai Week 2016, M/M, Phoenix!Fai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: Fai sighed and eyed Kurogane, smiling even as he nuzzled his face sleepily against her feathers.





	

Chii pushed her beak under Fai’s elbow, forcing his arm up as she snuggled closer to his side. He smiled in delight, holding her close, her head resting in his cradled arms. She was so young, feathers still a soft cloud of down, and yet in her bird form she was almost just as big as Fai when he was formed as a human. 

 

He leaned back against her softly breathing rib cage and folded one of his own wings over her shoulder. The warmth of her quickly built to something that had them both feeling serene and drowsy. Her dark eyes fell slowly closed, feeling safe and peaceful as Fai cooed to her softly. 

 

Not so far away, Dragon of Earth Kurogane watched them. He’d been on edge since entering Clow’s court, and now was no exception, but watching Fai care for Chii was the closest he’d come to relaxation since his arrival. 

 

Fai sighed and eyed Kurogane, smiling even as he nuzzled his face sleepily against her feathers. 

 

“You can come closer,” Fai said, low, even and inviting. 

 

So much of what Fai was, and Kurogane was coming to learn, so much of what a  _ phoenix _ was, was this gentle coaxing toward serenity. This calming influence that seemed to relieve his fears and furies. 

 

Kurogane circled slightly in the tall grass of the court promenade, but he didn’t advance towards his partner and the child. 

 

“I’ll wake her.” 

 

Fai smiled. “Nonsense.”    
  
He hesitated, but eventually approached, not quite touching either of them, but wrapping his body around them, sitting tall and watching her over Fai’s shoulder. 

 

She blinked and observed him with large, black eyes. 

 

“See? She-” 

 

But Fai just shushed him softly. Kurogane fell silent and Chii quickly settled back into Fai’s arms and into light sleep.    
  
This moment was beautiful in a way that he as a dragon hardly even understood. To care for the young was not an instinct his species harbored, but there was something to this… 

 

And yet, court was not an easy place to be, because an instinct he very much  _ did _ have was to challenge every other dragon whose scent he caught on the breeze. He found the strength to be civil as one approached now. 

 

He was large and lean, though smaller than Kurogane, and a rich mahogany color. 

 

“Phoenix Fai,” He greeted joylessly, not sparing a glance up. A smart move, all things considered. Eye contact was more than enough to trigger altercations between two dragons. “I congratulate you on your bondage.” 

 

If it was true, it certainly didn’t sound like it. 

 

“Dragon of Earth Touya,” Fai smiled warmly. “It’s been so long, but it gives me joy to see you again. I trust all is well?” 

 

The dragon looked Fai over with a frown. “It would be better with my promised reinforcements.” 

 

Something about the tone had Fai shifting a little more protectively around his sleeping charge. “I’m told you’ve received doubled ground troops with support from Kakuyo’s armies.”

 

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Touya stood his ground, firm and unyielding. His voice was measured. “I’ve waited my turn and paid my dues.” 

 

“We’re not-” Fai’s mask of civility began to crack the slightest bit. It was a tightness in his voice and a hunch of his shoulders. “That’s not how it works anymore.” 

 

Touya just looked at Fai long and full of displeasure. “How convenient.” 

 

It was that moment that drove Kurogane over the edge. He stared straight into Touya’s eyes and stepped forward, looming protectively over Fai and the still slumbering Chii. 

 

“Listen, Reptile...” Kurogane growled and instantly Touya’s eyes flared. 

 

“Kuro, don’t!” 

 

Chii fluttered and chirped confusion, not understanding but sensing Fai’s distress. 

 

Then, fast enough to surprise all of them, lavender grey flashed between them. There stood Yue between the two dragons, staring down Touya with stern silver eyes. 

 

“Problem?” Yue asked, voice hard. 

 

Touya glared at him, swallowing down aggression with ill grace, wearing it obvious and brazen as he backed a pace away. 

 

“No.” 

 

“We will speak of this.” Yue told him. 

 

Touya turned to leave. “No. It’s not necessary.” 

 

But Yue moved quickly to block his path of escape. When Touya pulled up short, he repeated. “We  _ will _ speak of this. Now.”  

 

Touya watched him with obvious suspicion and resentment, but backed away in the direction Yue’s movements were herding him. 

 

Yue took his eyes off him only for a moment to meet Fai’s, waiting for a signal he was ok. Fai gave it as a nod, and with that, Yue and Touya were gone.  

 

“What was that?” Kurogane’s voice rumbled over Fai’s shoulder and he tried to pet Chii back into calm. 

 

“Touya.” Fai said simply. “He’s a genius of a leader. A valuable ally protecting our Eastern border.” 

 

“Tch!” Kurogane threw a spark. “And entitled as Hell.” 

 

Fai laughed to himself, the tension finally melting from his frame a little. 

 

“What!?” 

 

“Nothing.” Fai smiled up at him, sweet and sincere, and reached up a hand. “Come here?” 

  
Kurogane met him, nuzzling into his side, careful not to touch the sleeping form of Chii. Fai kissed the side of his nose and he felt the anger recede once more. 


End file.
